CORE F - University of Washington CFAR Clinical Retrovirology Laboratory Core. Director-Robert W Coombs, M.D., Ph.D., Professor, Departments of Laboratory Medicine & Medicine; Co-Director, Tuofu Zhu, M.D., Ph.D., Associate Professor, Department of Laboratory Medicine. SPECIFIC PURPOSE AND KEY SCIENTIFIC PROJECTS SUPPORTED. The specific purpose of the Clinical Retrovirology Laboratory Core is to facilitate the translational and interdisciplinary CFAR research agenda of prevention, pathogenesis and treatment of HIV infection by providing and developing HIV virology laboratory support and services for CFAR investigators. This purpose will be accomplished by providing virological markers of disease progression and regression and maintenance of a CFAR specimen repository in conjunction with the Clinical Research Core. In addition, to serological diagnosis of HIV, viral isolation, RNA and DMA quantification, and detection procedures for HIV shedding from mucosal surfaces are also available and a special expertise of Core F. A diverse virological laboratory base is important for elucidating HIV pathogenesis, vaccines and treatment strategies, which are major themes of the UW CFAR proposal. The key scientific projects in progress and currently supported by the Clinical Retrovirology Core Laboratory include: Continued laboratory support of the Adult and Pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Networks (AI-27664; Al- 32910), HIV Vaccine Trials Network (AI-26503) and Primary Infection Program (AI-57005); HIV-1 shedding, transmission and tropism (AI-38518; R21 pending); Evolution of HIV-1 variants in semen and blood (Al- 32885, AI-35539); Virological and host determinants of HIV-1 shedding in semen (DK-49477); Effect of female genital tract infection on HIV-1 shedding and evolution (HD40540); Effect of mucosal inflammation and HSV on HIV shedding (AI-4798; CFAR/CIPRA programs); Lymphoctye adhesion and HIV activation in the lung (RO1-HL083481); Mycobacterium infection and host defense (K08-HL03577); Pathogenesis of HIV env and vaccines (AI-47086; AI-065328; HD-38653); and HIV CNS infection and dementia (R21-MH63647).